Teimo's shop
Teimo Jani Petteri |toilet = Yes |features = Sells various items, food and drink, car parts, and fuel |coordinates = |map = Teimo's Shop location.png }} Teimo's Shop (Teimon Kauppa) is the main shop of the Peräjärvi urban area. It is owned by Teimo. /coolant/fluids.]] It can be used by the player to purchase food and drinks, fuel, and other items, such as ingredients to brew kilju. It is open from 8am to 8pm. pumps outside of Teimo's Shop.]] Teimo's Shop has two fuel pumps; a gasoline pump (which is used on Satsuma, Ferndale, and Ruscko), and a diesel pump (which is used on Gifu, Kekmet, and Hayosiko). You can pay for the fuel inside the store by clicking on the cash register. If you forget to pay, Teimo will call you when you get home for not paying. Under the shop counter are two switches. The upper one controls the fuel pumps and the lower one opens the door. Before the 19 December 2016 update, the switches were located in the back room. In addition, as the shop is the de facto post office, you can use the post box to send in the envelope for ordering car parts, and can pick them up after receiving a call from Teimo on the telephone at the player's house, the packages spawn outside the building next to the pumpsonce you paid, they payment slip spawns on the counter next to Teimo. Pub Nappo, is in the same building as Teimo's Shop is in. The pub is open from 8 pm to 2 am. From 2 am to 8 am, Teimo will be staring you behind the pub counter. At 8 am, he will relocate to the shop. The shop building depicts a Finnish typical 1950s to 1960s building with the siding made of sheets of "Mineriitti", i.e. an asbestos-concrete mixture. Teimon Kauppa seems to be inspired by Sepon Kauppa, located in Yttilä, Köyliö, Southwestern Finland. The stylised "H" logo of the (unnamed) chain of shops Teimo's shop is part of is reminiscent of the "T" logo of Finnish /T-kauppa chain, which disappeared from the market in the late 1990s. You can notice that there's a tear in the letter A in Teimon K*a*uppa. Thus the sign shows Teimon Kuppa which means in Finnish Teimo's Syphilis. A slot machine can also be found inside the shop. Location To reach the shop, take a right at the first junction at the end of the road leading to your house. Follow the dirt track down to the white concrete and bear right. When you reach the highway, take the next exit on your right and you'll reach Teimo's shop. :Warning: There could be a police checkpoint on the highway. If there is, pull up and take the breathalyser test. It depends on your top speed, how good you are on dirt tracks, or whether you want to stop for police to figure out which route is quicker to the shop. You can also use the boat. It's safe, but it needs two stroke fuel to run. At the start of the game, it has a bit of fuel to get to the shop. The downside is, if you buy more than two things you need to carry them from the shop to the boat. It can be hard to navigate at night or during bad weather. Notes *Outside the shop, there's a yellow two-door sports car, which is modelled after the Toyota Carina (1st gen. 1970-77). The car was added in the 19 December 2016 update, and it was supposed to be the replacement of the green techno car. After the players' response, it wasn't removed. The yellow car plays the same music with techno car. If you flip the middle finger, the driver of the car will start doing burnouts, driving and drifting throughout the city. After that, he will head onto the highway with a big lap. You can compete him in the Satsuma or the Ferndale. In the 5 February 2017 update, the driver is now an in-game character, and if you flip the middle finger or try to punch him, he will taunt you and knock you out, resulting to player passing out and waking up at either the pub's entrance, the bus stop, or the player's home. Products Category:Gameplay Category:Peräjärvi